Sick Saiyan
by Nezune Otoki
Summary: Written by the Last Flowerchild and Nezune Otoki. Basically Goku is sick and Vegeta has to care for him. Warning, contains slash. Rated M until further notice.


Off in a distance of a rocky terrain, sounds of punching and crumbling rocks were heard. There Goku hovered, smiling enthusiastically at his sparring partner Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta! That was good, but you need you work on your aim some more." The saiyan laughed at the angry look Vegeta was giving him, until had the urge to sneeze. "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ahchoo!" The sneeze slammed Goku into a nearby wall of rocks. Goku layed embedded into the rocky mass with a look of confusion that matched Vegetas. Goku shrugged it off with a carefree smile and powered up to charge at Vegeta. As Vegeta was about to punch the taller saiyan, Goku sneezed again. The force of the sneeze caused the saiyan to fly high into the air and hit a tower off rocks. When Goku recovered the tower began to topple, resulting in the saiyan to fly away from being crushed. "Phew that was a close one, I would been squished like a bug." Goku said while descending to the ground. When he did a light sneeze escaped Goku's mouth again.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the other Saiyan and crossed his arms over his chest. "You dumbass! Quit messing around and fight!" He went over, a fist raised, and prepared to punch Goku, but the other warrior sneezed again. This time the force of his sneeze sent him flying into Vegeta, who pushed him away. "Would you please quit that?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Goku gave the other warrior a confused look before answering. "I-I don't know really, must be-ah-AH-AHCHOO!" The sneeze forced Goku into the ground. Vegeta stood over him looking quite irritated at the saiyan warrior. "Heheh sorry Vegeta I don't know-ahchoo-….what is wrong with me." The wind blew suddenly, making Goku shiver in place.

Vegeta landed beside him and forced Goku to look up at him. He roughly placed a hand on the other Saiyan's forehead and frowned. "You're warm. Hm." He frowned and then motioned for Goku to get up. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with you, but you'd better fix it. It's pissing me off." He turned and began walking away. "We're done with training today. It's no use if you're just going around sneezing like that."

Goku frowned at this. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I really don't know what's-ahchoo- wrong with me." The saiyan quickly wrapped his arms around himself, still shivering. '_Maybe I should go home….see if chichi would know anything….but I don't want to go to her…I want to stay with vegeta….'_ Goku looked longingly at Vegeta and tried walking to the prince. "Hey Vegeta wait-AHCHOO!" The saiyan feel to the ground moaning and shivering.

Vegeta turned to his sparring partner, seemingly annoyed. Inside he was really worried, though. _What the hell's wrong with him? I know that we should stop and go home, but…what about his woman? I don't want to send him home to her… _"Kakarot…" he paused, took a moment to think, then said almost worriedly, "I think that you're getting sick." Although he himself barley knew what this 'sick' was, he'd seen it happen to Bulma before. He went back over to Goku and helped him up. He let the other Saiyan lean heavily on him. When Goku sneezed again, Vegeta sighed in irritation. "Quit that!"

"I can't" Goku said sadly. The taller saiyan cuddles into Vegeta for warmth and support.'_He's so….warm and comfortable….'_ Goku's heart pounded and blush formed when Vegeta's arm wound around him. "Vegeta….what are you doing?"

"Shut up." Vegeta snapped, flying off in the direction of his house. Goku clung to him tightly; Vegeta glared at him for this. "What? Don't trust me? You think that I'll drop you?" he scoffed. "Thanks, Kakarot." He held the other Saiyan securely in his arms as they flew along. "And don't get any ideas," Vegeta added, "I'm not doing this to be nice, I'm doing it because I need to train, and you're the only idiot here who's even near my level of power."

Goku surprisingly didn't say anything, but clinged to Vegeta tighter. '_He feels so warm….' _Goku blushes thinking about Vegeta. '_I wish Vegeta could like me…even just a little bit…why am I thinking that? heheh because I fell in love with my rival, but truthfully I never thought of him as a rival just misunderstood….he only sees me as a rival…..'_ Goku saddened at this thought, but only clinged even tighter to Vegeta.

Vegeta took the tighter clinging as a sign that Goku didn't trust him to carry him. This sort of saddened him; it seemed as though nobody ever trusted him. He flew a little faster until he reached his house. He landed, and went inside. He carried Goku over to his own bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "Alright, what do you want?" The other Saiyan sneezed again and reached for his hand. Vegeta flinched back from the other man's touch instinctively. He wasn't used to being sympathetic oraffectionate. This confused and somewhat angered him, but he wasn't angry at Goku, he was angry at himself. He knew that now he should be everything that the other warrior needed—he should know what to do and not hesitate to make him feel better. Of course he couldn't. He did know one thing; Goku was cold. He carefully placed the covers over the other Saiyan.

Warm blankets hit Goku's shivering body. The sick saiyan sighed contently as he was now warm and not cold anymore, but he still sneezed a lot. "Ahchoo! Ahchoo!..Nghhhh." Goku's brows furrowed as he lied there feeling miserable. Goku noticed the saiyan prince leaving the room so he rapidly grasped Vegeta's hand, wanting him to stay in the room with him. "Getaaaa.." Goku's plea was interrupted by a fit of coughs. When they ceased he continued. "Please….don't-Ahchoo!- leave me…." Tears pricked the saiyans half lidded eyes, faliing freely down his pale face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed beside Goku. "You idiot, stop that." He hated to see the other Saiyan cry. Fine, he would humor him, just this once. He stared down at Goku, tried to see what he could do for him. What did Bulma always whine for when she was sick? Uh…soup. "Kakarot, I'm going to go get you something. I'll be right back." He got up and went into the kitchen. He wasn't much of a cook, but whatever. He'd always been able to picture himself and Kakarot together. Kakarot would cook for him. Vegeta smiled at this thought, but also became angry with himself; he shouldn't be thinking that kind of stuff. He ignored these thoughts and made Goku a bowl of soup. He went back to his room, stood beside the bed, and presented the bowl of steaming soup to the other Saiyan. "Well here, eat this and then get better." Yes, that's how it worked, right? You just eat this stuff, then get better, just like that. He had no clue. He'd never really been sick before.

Goku stared at the hot bowl of soup and took it shakily from Vegeta's hands and sat up. With a lazy smile he gulped down the soup eagerly. When he finished he looked up at vegeta confused. "Vegeta why would you do this?"

"What?" he glared at Goku and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're questioning me, Kakarot? Fine, I guess next time I'll just let you be sick by yourself." Goku quickly shook his head, but Vegeta didn't care. "Is it really so strange that I'd do you a favor?" Well, when he thought about it, he supposed that it was, but whatever. Vegeta didn't care. Goku was always doubting him and questioning him. It made him angry with himself. If he couldn't win over Goku, then he really was hopeless. Maybe he should've taken Goku home to ChiChi after all; perhaps she could take better care of him. "Kakarot, do you want me to take you back to your woman?"

"NO!" Goku say up suddenly and let the tears flow down his face freely. " No! Don't take me back to her!" The saiyans hands clinched the thick covers tightly, turning his knuckles white. "I don't want to go back to ChiChi…..she's just-Ahchoo!-going to try to suppress my saiyan side and try to be normal….." Goku then starts to violently cough.

Vegeta arched a brow. Okay, so Goku was happy to stay here. That was odd. Vegeta sat down on the bed beside the other warrior and looked away. "You could go…Bulma did." He sounded quite sad at this, but not because he actually missed her, but because he hadn't been good enough for her. Throughout the whole course of their marriage, she'd ordered him around, yelled at him, and then she'd left him. As he thought about this, he sighed. "…stupid woman…" he paused and added after a moment, "I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to leave, too, Kakarot."

Goku eased his grip on the covers and looked astonished at Vegeta. He didn't know that Bulma had left the saiyan prince. That was very mean of Bulma, if he was with Vegeta, he'd never leave the saiyan prince. He'd try to do anything to make Vegeta happy. The saiyan then hesitantly wrapped his arms around the startled Vegeta in a nice hug. Goku didn't say anything when the saiyan prince called his name, he just hugged Vegeta tighter.

"Kaka…what the hell are you doing, Kakarot?!" Vegeta demanded as he allowed himself to be embraced by the other warrior. Goku's response to this was to cling to him more. Vegeta was slightly mortified; what should he do? Instinct took over, and he rested his arms on Goku's shoulders and pulled him closer. He didn't want the other Saiyan to go away from him. He wanted to just sit there and hold him.

Feeling Vegeta pulling him closer Goku relaxed in the saiyan prince's embrace. Goku began to nuzzle Vegeta's chest. '_Poor vegeta…how sad it must have been for him….'_ The sweet silence was cut off by a series of coughs from Goku. Once the coughs died down violent sneezes filled the air. "Ahchoo! AHchoo! Ahchoooooo!" Goku shivered and fell back onto the bed; looking up at the ceiling sadly.

Vegeta, not knowing what else to do, laid down on the bed beside Goku. The other Saiyan gave him a surprised look. "Relax, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped, glaring up at the ceiling. "I'll leave you alone soon. Now I just want to make sure that you…" _That you're alright. _

'_Vegeta…..'_ Goku thought as he stared at the saiyan prince urging him to continue. "Vege-Ahchoo!-ta…" Goku grabbed his stomach scrunching his face in pain. "Vege…ta nggggghh.." The sick saiyan curled into a ball panting in pain.

Vegeta gave Goku a concerned look then got up. He went out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a bottle. "Kakarot, you should drink this." He presented the medicine to the other warrior and said with a look of panic on his face, "Just get better…"

The sick saiyan starred at the bottle before opening his mouth slightly. Vegeta took a good look at Goku's pale face. Goku was as white as a ghost with a slight fever; he looked so miserable.

"Dumbass…" Vegeta mumbled as he opened the bottle and poured some medicine into a spoon. He held it up to Goku's mouth. "Open up. I'm not waiting forever. I'll make you swallow it if I have to." Despite his harsh words, Vegeta was oddly tender with the other man. He gently pressed the spoon to Goku's lips, made sure he took his medicine. Once that was done he put the medicine on the table beside the bed and said to Goku, "Good, Kakarot."

A blush splashed onto Goku's cheeks before he coughed and shivered again. The sayan's stomach settled down just a bit; enough for Goku to cover himself in thick blankets. The sick saiyan sighed in content as warmth engulfed him. "Ve…ge…ta….thank you…" Goku said tiredly as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Vegeta watched the other warrior sleep for a moment before crawling into bed next to him to take a break. The sparring had taken a bit of a toll on him and he was pretty tired. He noticed that as he crawled into the bed, Goku scooted a little closer to him. Without realizing what he was doing, Vegeta reached out a hand and touched the other Saiyan's cheek. "Get better, idiot."

Goku unknowingly nuzzled into Vegeta's touch slightly before going limp again.

Vegeta frowned. He had never felt so powerless in his whole life before. He pulled Goku closer to him and closed his eyes. They both slept until Goku woke him up sneezing again. Vegeta was startled, and he jumped a little and pushed Goku away. The other Saiyan couldn't know how close Vegeta had held him while he slept…the Prince of all Saiyans found himself blushing.

Goku groaned as his sneezing woke himself up from a good dream. He had dreamed of him and Vegeta kissing and living together with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. The coughing saiyan pouted, then looked to where Vegeta was and got a confused look. Goku could have sworn he saw Vegeta blushing, but what about is the question. "Hey Vegeta?" Goku asked weakly. "What were you blushing a-a-a-ahchoo!-about?"

"Blushing? Me?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Don't be stupid…I wasn't…" Goku gave him a sort of sad look. What? He wanted Vegeta to blush? He must be really sick after all. Fine, Vegeta would do what he wanted…to make him better, not to please himself. He turned even redder and looked away. "You're a fool if you think that I'd ever blush." He moved a little further away from the other warrior.

Goku saddened at that moment. He was sure that he had seen the saiyan prince blush, but he could have been wrong. '_vegeta…..do you really hate me? No you couldn't hate me, because you would have just left me in the dust…than do you only see me as a rival?...'_ The sick saiyan's hair covered his dull, sad eyes from Vegeta's view; if the prince was even looking. "Ahhh!" Goku clutched his stomach as it churned in pain. Then feeling warm liquid in his throat he quickly covered his mouth with a hand; forcing it back into his upset stomach.

Vegeta sensed Goku's growing discomfort and scooped him up into his arms. He took the other Saiyan into the bathroom and helped him kneel in front of the toilet. "Just get it over with, alright?" to show just how patient he was, he ran a hand thru Goku's hair and added, "It'll be okay, Kakarot." He kept trying to provide comfort as the other warrior began vomiting into the toilet.

It was really hard to humiliate Goku, but this was more than enough to humiliate him for life. The sick saiyan sick felt so embarrassed that he wanted to crawl into a corner and never be seen again. He let his stomach empty as he let tears flow freely. Goku was limp against the porcelain object as he finally stopped vomiting.

Vegeta sat down beside Goku and pulled him into his arms. This was it. He wasn't cut out for taking care of other people, but this was different. The other warrior wasn't like everyone else. He was something more. He was so much more, he was everything, and Vegeta wouldn't allow him to be ashamed or sad. He hugged Goku close to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "Don't be an idiot, Kakarot. It's okay. That's why I'm here; I'm not going anywhere."

Goku clung to Vegeta for dear life and cried hard. Vegeta understood, how ashamed he was. He didn't want to be so humiliated in front of the one person he loved. A blush spread across his face as he cried harder.

This only made Vegeta hug him tighter. Why did he feel so terrible? The harder that Goku cried, the worse that Vegeta felt. Didn't Goku trust him enough to show him his real self? "Please quit crying, Kakarot." He took the other Saiyan's hand in his own and squeezed it supportively. "I…love you…" he closed his eyes after he said this and turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, Kakarot…what the hell are you doing to me?"

Goku gasped and lifted his head up swiftly to look at vegeta's blushing face. The tears still flowed down his face, but more were never created. "Vegeta?...You love…me?" The sick saiyan quietly asked.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. Had he really said that? "Well…I…" he couldn't deny it. Besides, there was no point in acting like it didn't happen. Goku still hadn't pulled away from him or said that he was disgusting. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, Kakarot. Have a problem with it?!"

Goku just smiled widely, then flung his arms around Vegeta hugging him very tight. "No I don't vegeta….in fact, I…love you…too…." Goku admitted blushing dark red. The sick saiyan sneezed suddenly, but kept his burning face buried into Vegeta's warm chest. '_Wow I can feel Vegeta's heart pounding really fast…It's so comforting…'_ His smile only grew; cherishing being in Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta was thoroughly surprised by this. Although he loved the feeling of Goku sitting there in his arms, he was a little taken aback by the suddenness of the situation. "I…you…love me?" _Not even Bulma loved me…_

"Yes I love you….I loved you ever since I met you…I developed feelings for you that I never had for ChiChi." Goku said calmly as he nuzzled him. The sick saiyan lifted his head leaning up closer to Vegeta, but stopped as he remembered that he was sick.

"No, don't move, Kakarot." Vegeta said, lifting Goku up into his arms. He carried the sick warrior to his bed, laid him down, and covered him. "Just go to sleep and get better for me, alright, Kakarot?"

Goku pouted a bit, but finally obeyed and settled down. "Ok Vegeta.." The sick saiyan's eyes closed slowly. Minutes passed until Goku's breathing evened out, indicating he was asleep.

Vegeta situated himself on the bed next to Goku and watched him sleep for a while. Just when his thoughts really began to wander to what things would be like now between him and his companion, Goku awoke, a sleepy smile on his face. "What do you want now?" Vegeta asked, his old, irritated tone returning to him. "I'm busy thinking."

Goku was taken aback by that so he decided that he'd sleep some more, but found out that he couldn't. '_Does he want this to happen, or is he still hung up on Bulma?... Goku would still love Vegeta, but it still would hurt…Vegeta….do you even want me?...'_ Goku made sure his back was to Vegeta as he let silent tears fall as he tried to sleep again.

Vegeta was silent for quite a while. He listened to the sound of Goku's breathing and let it lull him into a state of relaxation. At last he said, breaking the peaceful silence, "How long do you think that you'll want to stay here with me? Until you get better, or what? Will you go running back to your woman?"

At first Goku didn't respond. He had heard him, but he wanted to know if he was wanted here. "Vegeta….honestly I don't want to go back to ChiChi at all…I'd love to stay with y-ahchoo!- you." The sick saiyan paused, and when he heard nothing he continued, "But I also want t-Ahchoo!- k-know if y-you want me h-here."

"Do…I want you?" Vegeta looked away. Without hesitation he responded, "Don't be a fool. If I didn't want you here—if I didn't want to spend time with you—then I would've just left you with your woman." He began to really think about it. Of course he wanted Goku here with him, and not just for now, forever. "Kakarot, I…" _Please don't leave…_

Goku scooted close to Vegeta and nuzzled his arm. "Vegeta….I want to…to…t-ahchoo!- staaaay here….with you, and to never g-Ahchoo!- goooo back to ChiChi…." The sick saiyan moaned in discomfort as his head hurt while he shivered uncontrollably.

"Stay?" a smile spread across his face, "You want to stay with me?" He felt his heart fill with joy. "you really want to stay, Kakarot?" Goku gave him a sweet smile. _So this is what it's like…to be with someone that actually makes you happy?_No, this wasn't okay. No matter what he had to maintain his composure. "Well," he said coolly, " I might allow that."

"Please vegeta?!" The sick saiyan pleaded while also coughing. He launched himself desperately onto Vgeta's arm; clinging to it for life. "I love you, and I don't want to go back to ChiChi, unle-" Goku starts to cough violently.

"Unless? Unless what?! Kakarot?" Vegeta allowed Goku to cuddle up to him. He felt his heart growing colder and colder. _Unelss what?! Damn it, answer me! _"Kakarot, don't say that, damn it! There's nothing that can keep me away from you, you dumbass."

"No I meant unless-Ahchoo!- that I was going to go and get Goten and Gohan, and to tell ChiChi that I'm yours." Goku said hastily, not wanting to upset vegeta.

"Oh…" Vegeta felt himself turning red. "…well…yeah, sure…we can do that if you want." He thought about his own son and frowned. "And Trunks? What about him?" he didn't want his kid anywhere near Bulma once she found out about he and Goku, and she certainly would be finding out soon enough. So would ChiChi. He wasn't afraid of them. He'd hurt them if they tried to complicate things for he and the other Saiyan.

Goku smiled and looked up at Vegeta. "He can come and live with us too of course, Goten loves having Trunks around. Goku hesitantly leaned up and kissed Vegeta's cheek then turned his head away blushing dark red. Yes he did it he finally did it. He finally kissed Vegeta!

The Saiyan prince just sat there for a while before turning his gaze back towards Goku. "You didn't do it right, idiot." He said at last, pressing a hand to the other warrior's cheek. "Come here." He tugged on Goku's gi and brought him closer. A smirk was on his face as he pressed his lips to the other warrior's. Vegeta kissed Goku deeply, letting his tongue enter the other man's mouth; this made the other Saiyan let out a soft moan. He pulled away at last, still smiling. "Want more, Kakarot?"

Goku was in a daze. "Yeees…" With eyes half lidded Goku leaned in and kissed Vegeta again; this time on the lips. When the sick saiyan pulled away he smiled, but then frowned as he curled into a ball of pain again. "Ngghh….vegeta….." Goku's hand came to his mouth instinctively.

Vegeta sighed and pulled Goku into his strong arms. He carried the sick warrior into the bathroom and helped him as he vomited into the toilet. Once was sure that the other warrior was done, he got on his knees, found a towel, and wiped Goku's mouth delicately. "Please start getting better, Kakarot." Vegeta then left and went to get some more medicine. He once again poured some of it into a spoon and then let Goku swallow it. Once that was done, he kissed Goku's forehead. "Damn it, I hate seeing you like this, Kakarot."

"….I'm sorry Vegeta….I'm sorry that I'm sick…." Goku let out a series of coughs. Goku looked over at Vegeta sadly.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku and held him close. "Don't be sorry, idiot. I'm sorry that I have to be the one to take care of you; I'm not exactly good at this." He laid a hand on the other warrior's forehead to check on his fever. It had gotten a little better; he picked Goku up again and, like so many times before, carried him to the bed. This time when he laid the other warrior down, he situated himself right next to him and pulled him close. "Go to sleep, Kakarot."

Goku closed his eyes, but before he went to sleep he said to vegeta, "You know you are…doing a good…job of…..taking…care of me…." The sick saiyan then fell into a deep sleep, cuddled into vegeta's warm arms. As Goku slept, he dreamed of him and Vegeta living in the forest with their sons. In his sleep a smile curled onto the saiyan's lips, then he gripped onto Vegeta's blue shirt.

Vegeta noticed how happy Goku seemed to be when he was sleeping and he smiled to himself. He carefully ran a hand thru the other warrior's hair. Silently he prayed that the other man would get better soon. He wanted to start being with him all the time. Their sons could grow up together, and perhaps Vegeta would finally be happy. He'd be able to go home without gettingyelled at by Bulma, and he wouldn't have to watch her go and see other guys…in the back of his mind he wondered if Goku would get bored of him or get tired of his constant anger and leave. Vegeta's grip on Goku tightened and he kissed his cheek. _If you leave me, I'll kill you, _he thought, although he knew that he couldn't hurt the other man like that.

Hours passed as the two saiyans laid down. Goku was still passed out; coughing and sneezing every once in a while. Other than that though, the sick saiyan seemed to be getting better. Goku was cuddled into Vgeta's grasp tightly as the saiyan prince himself was just watching Goku sleep peacefully. A few more minutes of silence later, Goku began to stir in the prince's arms. "Nghhh Vegeta….my stomach hurts…" Goku didn't feel the need to vomit anymore, but it still churned with pain. With a moan his hands rested on his stomach, curling into a ball in Vegeta's arms. "Vegeta…ngh…." Goku's face was wrenched in pain; drops of sweat beading at his forehead.

"It's going to be fine, Kakarot." Vegeta said, allowing Goku to snuggle up to him. "You're just a little sick, idiot." Despite his harsh words, the Saiyan prince still found it in himself to give the other warrior a long kiss. "Just think, Kakarot—once you're better, we can be with each other every day." He smirked. "Doesn't that make you feel a little better?"

"Yes." Goku smiled then reached out for Vegeta's hand; placing it on his stomach. He sighed in relief. The warm hand felt good against the sick saiyan's churning stomach. "Vegeta…would you….ever leave me….?" Goku asked; worry evident in his voice.

"Why would I?" Vegeta demanded, sounding sort of offended. Didn't Goku trust him? "Of course I won't leave you, idiot. If I wanted to leave, I would." He kissed Goku's aching stomach. "And I don't want to leave." _Not ever, _he thought. "Kakarot," he said after a long moment of contemplative silence, "get better right now! I _need _you to get better."

"Vegeta…It's not that I don't trust you….it's just, I wanted to hear you say it." Goku smiled at the saiyan prince. "I'm not going to leave you either Vegeta, just so you know." The sick saiyan purred against Vegeta's chest. "Im going to try and get better Vegeta. I think the sneezing has stopped." GOku said happily. '_I'm not going to leave Vegeta, never will I leave him…I love him, I have feelings for Vegeta that Iv'e never had for anyone else, not even ChiChi.'_ Goku took in Vegeta's scent as he layed his head against the saiyan prince's head. Goku resisted the urge to sleep, but soon sleep claimed the saiyan once again.

Vegeta contemplated what Goku had said. So the other warrior would never leave him? He'd decided long ago that he'd protect Goku, but he disguised his real feelings by saying that they were merely rivals. Vegeta smiled at this. How stupid he'd been, how childish. They'd wasted so much time. Oh well, it couldn't be helped now. Hours later Goku awoke to find Vegeta sitting by his bedside with a big bowl of soup for him. "Don't get too excited; this is the last time that I will ever cook for you." Vegeta said, handing him the food. Goku looked much better, but the prince was still worried.

Goku nodded grabbing the bowl eagerly from Vegeta and gulping the soothing liquid down into his calming belly. Goku's eyes drooped, obviously content then layed down onto the soft bed. "Hey Vegeta, will you take care of me and cook for me when I'm sick?" Goku asked curiously.

Vegeta reddened and then nodded. "Sure. Whatever, Kakarot. Not planning on getting sick again, are you?" he took the bowl from Goku and put it on the table beside the bed. "I don't like you when you're sick; we can't spar. It's a loss of training time."

Goku laughed at the saiyan prince, then said to Vegeta, "Awww come on Vegeta I'm not going to get sick on purpose. Besides when you're sick you get to show them lots of affection. " That last part was said with happiness.

"I bet you do like the damn attention, don't you?! I don't care, just don't do this again!" Goku seemed to think that by saying this Vegeta meant that he didn't want to take care of him. This wasn't the case at all, so the prince rushed to add, "I don't mind taking care of you, but damn it, I hate seeing you like this, so quit it and get better." He began playing distractedly in Goku's soft hair. He himself was tired after vigilantly watching the other warrior for so long, and he felt his eyes becoming heavy with sleep. Still he resisted.

Goku smiled softly at the concerned saiyan, and ran his own fingers through Vegeta's hair. The saiyan prince needed and deserved sleep after watching Goku sleep and be in pain. "Sleep Vegeta, you deserve it." Goku felt a lot better now, and he was pretty sure he was almost cured of his ailments. He just wanted Vegeta to rest.

"No…I'm fine." He said, stubbornly. He leaned into Goku's touch and added, "I don't need any sleep, and you shouldn't be worrying about me. I…" Nontheless he felt his eyes slowly closing and he was unable to do anything about it. He fell asleep right there, beside the bed, his mouth still open in midsentence.

Goku smiled softly; taking Vegeta into his strong arms and laying him down onto the bed. Goku sat on his legs beside the bed stroking Vegeta's hair gently. The whole time Vegeta slept Goku was there playing in the prince's soft hair. "Vegeta I love you." Goku said quietly and lovingly.

Although the prince was still in a deep sleep, he still managed to murmur in a nearly inaudible voice, "Kakarot…"

Goku smiled brightly at Vegeta. He decided to go and fix Vegeta something to eat. Goku wandered around the capsule house trying to find the kitchen. He sighed when he located it and then began making Vegeta a few sandwiches. When Goku finished he hurried back to Vegeta. He sat by the sleeping prince watching him sleep; waiting for him to wake up so that Vegeta could eat.

Hours later Vegeta awoke, feeling totally angry with himself. "So stupid…" he muttered as he sat up and stretched. "…couldn't even stay awake…weak…" when he saw Goku smiling at him, holding out a few sandwiches, his whole mood changed. His eyes grew wide with surprise and he took one and nodded. "Th…Thanks, Kakarot." He ate it quietly and slowly. Goku wasn't half bad at making food. He smiled and then motioned to the other sandwiches. "Pass those over." The other warrior did so, and Vegeta devoured the rest quickly. "You didn't have to do that." He said once he had finished. "I can take care of myself."

Goku only smiled at Vegeta. "Well I wanted to make them for you. You needed to sleep and you needed to eat, besides, I am the one who is going to be cooking right?" The taller saiyan then kissed Vegeta on his forehead feeling happy and warm for the first time besides having Gohan and Goten.

"Well…thanks." He reached for Goku's hand and held it tightly. "You're pretty good at cooking—even though sandwiches don't really count as cooking." The other warrior gave him an adorable smile.

"Hey Vegeta how long are you going to stay here, with bulma I mean?" Goku asked a little worried.

He sighed. He really didn't want to stay with Bulma any longer than he had to. He hated the woman, wished that he'd never met her. "Well," he answered at last, "to be honest, I can't stand her, Kakarot. I don't want to be with her at all anymore—I never did."

Goku smiled and beamed up at him happily. "Then would you help me build a place for us? We can live together; you, me, and the boys." His voice trailed off quietly as he blushed.

Vegeta didn't even need to think about it. He immediately answered, "Yes, absolutely, Kakarot. I'd love that." He kissed Goku's forehead and smiled. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

The younger warrior smiled excitedly running around the room in circles. "Oh thanks Vegeta you won't regret it, I promise" the saiyan then yawned indicating he was still a little tired.

Vegeta watched him with affection in his dark eyes. He patted the bed beside him. "Come and sleep; you're tired." Goku complied and crawled into the sheets by Vegeta. He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Goku was tired, but he stubbornly fought his sleep. "Vegeta?...when I wake up….can we start building?..." The young saiyan cuddled close to Vegeta, finding it really hard to stay awake.

"As soon as I'm sure that you're better, we can do whatever you want, Kakarot." He answered, running a hand comfortingly thru Goku's hair.

"ok Vegeta…" Goku's voice trailed off as Vegeta ran his fingers in his hair. '_Feels…so…good.'_Moments later the younger saiyan was asleep next to Vegeta; gripping the prince's shirt while he slept.

Vegeta watched the other warrior sleep and soon felt himself drifting off. As he closed his eyes, he was busy thinking just how wonderful their house would look.


End file.
